pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PzEq 46
Poprzednia część Jednak przed uderzeniem powstrzymała go błękitna sfera stworzona przez equestriańskich gwardzistów. Napastnik załadował swój róg magią, po czym jakimś zaklęciem zniszczył tarczę. Przystąpił do następnej szarży, ale powstrzymała go seria ze składaka, która przeszła przez jego głowę. Jednorożec padł na ziemię. Korzystając z chwili wytchnienia kucykowo-pingwinia grupa rozpoczęła taktyczny odwrót. - Kto to, k*rwa, był? - Łysy w końcu powiedział to, co reszcie oddziału chodziło po głowie. - Król Sombra, jednorożec władający czarną magią, dawniej rządził... - zaczął jeden z jednorożnych gwardzistów, ale przewał mu kryształowy kolega. - Moglibyśmy o tym nie wspominać? - zaproponował, gdyż w pamięci rodowitych mieszkańców Kryształowego Królestwa czasy rządów Sombry zapisały się jako czasy terroru i nieszczęść. Equestriański gwardzista przystał na to. W tym czasie za pomocą czarnej magii Sombra wyleczył swoje rany i ruszył do pościgu. - Nosz piórwa sami zgadnijcie, co to znaczy - przeklnął któryś z gwardzistów. - Co my teraz zrobimy? - Szukajcie dalej Kryształowego Serca, a my spróbujemy odciągnąć Sombrę od was - powiedział Kowalski. Kucyki w galopie skręciły. Sombra chciał podążyć za nimi, ale przeszkodziły mu pociski z broni Łysego. Jednorożec z pomocą czarnej magii szybko wyleczył swoje rany, po czym zaszarżował na pingwiny. Dresiarz posłał mu kolejną serię, ale pociski tym razem odbiły się od jadowicie zielonej bariery. Pingwin przez chwilę stał zszokowany. W tym czasie Sombra posłał w stronę Łysego takie samo zaklęcie, jakim wcześniej zablokował pistolet Louisa. - Ja pi*rdolę - rzekł dresiarz w swym ojczystym języku, żeby nie gorszyć Szeregowego. Sombra otoczył szóstkę pingwinów, po czym mrocznie się zaśmiał. Jego róg ponownie otoczył fioletowo-zielony dym. Jednak Rico był szybszy i głowa Sombry zniknęła pod wpływem zderzenia z pociskiem rakietowym. - To go powinno na jakiś czas zatrzymać - skwitował Skipper. - No, to można się zająć następnym problemem - stwierdził Łysy wyciągając składaka, po czym uważnie przyjrzał się kryształowi blokującemu wylot lufy. Louis zrobił to samo ze swoim Magnumem. Szkot uważnie przeanalizował konstrukcję kryształu, po czym wyciągnął skrzydło w stronę Rico, który zwymiotował mu młotek. Louis kilka razy uderzył precyzyjnie w blokadę lufy. Kryształ rozpadł się na dwie połówki. Szkot, korzystając z chwili przerwy, sprawdził poziom amunicji i załadował brakujący pocisk. Dresiarz w tym czasie odkręcił tłumik i walnął nim o pobliski głaz. Jego kryształ rozpadł się na tysiące małych odłamków. Amunicji nie miał w zwyczaju sprawdzać, gdyż jego "składak" był zasilany za pomocą taśmy nabojowej, więc miał parę tysięcy pocisków i dodatkowe 30 w magazynku. - To teraz sprawdzamy, co zostało z Sombry czy szukamy Serca? - spytał Szeregowy. - Dużego wyboru nie ma - odpowiedział Kowalski, gdy dziwny, nienaturalmy cień spowił okolicę. - No weź sobie nawet, k*rwa, nie żartuj - powiedział Łysy w stronę zielono-czerwonych oczu, z których wydobywał się fioletowy dym. - Właśnie, żarty to przecież moja działka - dodał Louis. Król Sombra bacznie obserwował pingwiny, jednak nie wynurzył głowy. Łysy oddał serię ze swojego pistoletu, która jednak ani razu nie trafiła, zupełnie tak, jakby mroczny jednorożec miał tylko oczy. Dresiarz szybko schował pistolet, by uchronić go przed czarną magią Sombry. Mroczny jednorożec zamknął pingwinich komandosów w swoim cieniu. Rico zwymiotował bazookę i wystrzelił w stronę Sombry. Pod wpływem pocisku cień się rozproszył nie czyniąc jednorożcowi żadnej szkody. - Ma ktoś jakiś plan? - spytał Skipper. - Daj to - rzekł Łysy wyrywając bazookę ze skrzydeł Rico, po czym poziomo wystrzelił. Pocisk rakietowy na chwilę rozproszył cień, a oddział pingwinów wycofał się przez powstałą wyrwę. Sombra podążył za nimi, ale jak zobaczył przykryte kopułą Kryształowe Królestwo, zwrócił się w jego stronę. Następna część Przypisy Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii